If only we knew
by ninaaaaaaaaa
Summary: When Dumbledore enforces a parenting class, poor Hermione is stuck with the one person in all of Hogwarts that she cannot stand. But will he be willing to change? And how will their friends feel? Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

The train squealed as it pulled into Hogwarts. Hermione sighed, stood up and grabbed her bag, looking around at the all too familiar things. She felt a hand snake around her waist and pull her against the comforting scent of her boyfriend, Ron Weasley. She looked up and smiled at him, glad he was with her. Ron and Hermione, along with Harry left their train cabin and headed up towards the magical school that was like home to them.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna all hopped into a carriage and headed on to Hogwarts. Hermione gazed over to Hagrid's hut when she noticed what looked like a muggle apartment complex.

"Harry, Ron, look over to Hagrid's!" She exclaimed. Confused as to what exactly they were for.

"What the bloody hell it that?" Ron murmured under his breath, loud enough for Harry to hear.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Harry stated, with a similar confused look as all of his surrounding friends.

The students entered the great hall and everyone else had seemed to notice the condo typo building. The hall was buzzing with ideas of what they were for.

"I heard that there's going to be another Tri-Wizard tournament!" Ginny exclaimed as she plopped down next to Harry, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"No,'Ron mumbled, while shoving food into his mouth. " The Ministry is sending people to watch out for You- Know-Who."

At that moment the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood at the podium, waiting for the gossiping students to quiet down. The students all turned to their headmaster, eager for an explanation that fueled rumor after rumor.

"As many of you may have noticed,' the professor began, 'we have had a rather odd addition to the Hogwarts grounds this year. After years of deliberation and protest, our fine school will allow sixth and seventh years to start a new experience like no other."

All of a sudden, the hall was buzzing with new rumors of what this "new experience" is. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry all exchanged confused glances, and then turned back to Professor Dumbledore, waiting for him to continue and explain further.

"The older students will attend a new class in which they will stimulate a family environment, where they will have a spouse, a house, and a child." The old man looked tired, as the great hall exploded with questions from the students.

"QUIET." Dumbledore amplified his voice, as the hall was filled with different mixes of emotions. Two first years brought a gleaming crystal bowl up to the podium and placed it on the table next to their headmaster.

"This bowl is enchanted. It will give me two names. One will be a male sixth or seventh year. The other will be a female sixth or seventh year. There will be no questioning of the bowl, as it is enchanted to choose the names of people who will bring out the best in each other. You may disagree with the choice, but at the end of the class, I can promise that you will learn more about yourself through the eyes of your partner.

Hermione had stayed silent throughout the entire speech. Only the occasional squeeze of Ron's hand gave any sign of the fact that she was listening.

"'Mione, you okay with this?" Ron asked. A concerned look crossed his face.

"Yeah,' she sighed, 'I guess I'm just scared as to who I'm paired up with."

A look came over Ron's face as he realized a possibility of someone else living with his girlfriend. He grasped her hand tightly.

"Oww Ron!" She whispered. Understanding his concerns, she bent over and kissed him on the lips. "It'll be fine. I promise. I'd be more concerned who you end up with, she might end up getting hexed if she gives you the wrong look" Hermione stated, with a very serious look sketched on her face. She winked and giggled at her beloved Ron, not able to keep her serious façade for very long. The gangly ginger threw his arms around his girlfriend and smiled.

"Can we talk later?" Ron said with a playful smirk.

"Of course, but what about?" Asked Hermione, searching his eyes for some sort of clue as to what he wanted to talk about.

"You'll see." The boy said as he faced the headmaster, who was about to read off the partnering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I could not believe the response that the first chapter got! I was expecting a couple likes but you guys amazed me! It means sooo much! Thank you all! I would like to thank my beta and best friend, Missy, for making sure everything is perfect! I appreciate you all so much! I own nothing; all characters belong to the magical J.K. Rowling. Even my social life. **

"Well," the ancient wizard started a twinkle in his old, worn, eyes. "Shall we begin the pairing?"

Hermione sucked her breath in as reality hit her. The odds of her family involving Ron were slim to none. The sorting began. The headmaster tapped the bowl with his thin wand and the water bubbled. The hall was silent with anticipation. Dumbledore pulled up his wand and two names floated up.

"Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley. I hope you show each other that strength and courage can be found, even when they may not show it." The hall clapped as they beautiful ginger and awkward teen shuffled up to their professor. He took a strand from Neville's head and put it in a potion; he then handed it to Ginny and nodded to her, signaling to drink it. The youngest Weasley lifted the cup, looked directly at Harry and drank the contents. The Gryffindor table exploded with applause. Neville looked uncomfortable as he shifted from one foot to another, obviously not enjoying being the center of attention.

The process continued for a while longer. The headmaster repeated the spell time after time. Harry ended being paired with Luna, so "they could learn to accept what cannot be changed". After a while, Hermione started to get nervous, waiting for her turn to arrive. As each pair of students drank the potion and stood with their spouse, Hermione's chances of being with Ron became more and more realistic. Then the words she most feared were read.

"Ronald Weasley" Hermione felt her heart in her throat. "And Lavender Brown. To remember that patience and to remember that second chances should always be given." And just like that Hermione wanted to throw up. No, she thought as Ron gave her an upset look, no. This could not be happening. She had just gotten Ron. She could not lose him to that….that _witch_! Lavender shot Hermione an evil and cynical glare as she skipped towards _Hermione's Ron_. She drank the potion and it s done. Lavender was having Ron's first child.

The great hall was silent. Ron and Hermione's relationship was quite public, thanks to the press of course. What was a better story than the relationship of two of the golden trio? But, Ron and Lavender's sixth year relationship had also been one of the hottest topics at its time. All the girls gave Hermione sympathetic looks. But Hermione ignored them. She stared into Ron's eyes. Locked in, they conversed without words. Letting each other know that neither was comfortable with this arrangement.

The headmaster, unaware of the tension building in the school, continued. Next, a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, with a few Gryffindor and Slytherins thrown in, Hermione started to get more anxious with each pairing. Looking around, all she saw was Dean Thomas, a couple of sixth year Ravenclaws and a dozen of seventh year Slytherins, including the prince himself, Draco Malfoy. As that thought entered her mind, Hermione quickly pushed it away. No way would she be paired with _Draco Malfoy_. How could they possibly be good for one another?

But as Dumbledore read the names, the idea became more and more frightening. Any other Slytherin, she thought, anyone but Malfoy. Heck, Pansy Parkinson would be better! There were about 20 students left when Hermione's name was called.

"Hermione Granger," Dumbledore began, "Will be paired with someone who will show that people may not always be what they seem and that people are more than their past."

Hermione gulped and closed her eyes, her darkest nightmare becoming a reality.

"Draco Malfoy will be paired with the lovely Miss Granger."

The great hall burst as Ron screamed _**NO**_ and whispers traveled from student to student. But in all the excitement, only Draco had noticed that Hermione had fallen to the ground, eyes still closed. Not moving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't been updating on my normal day! I had a huge essay due and my life was a bit crazy this past week! This is more of a filler chapter, so nothing very big happens, other than Draco trying to sort through his emotions. I tried it in his pov, because I figured an unconscious Hermione wouldn't be all that entertaining! **

Draco looked up in the silence to see the Weasley jump up and scream, but he barely notice. He saw Granger step up and fall; her face was as blank and white as a sheet of paper. He got up and ran over to her, picked her up and shook her.

"Granger, Granger, _Granger!_" He whispered. The ginger pushed Draco down and took hold of Hermione, giving the blonde a dirty look in the process. The great hall was still as silent as when the names had been called. Everyone's mind curious with what was happening, while only one thought was running through Draco's.

_Why did he run over to her?_ Those words wrapped his brain, screaming inside. Why did her care? Sure, he had watched her get tortured in his own house and he felt guilty. Sure he had moved past the whole 'Mud blood' thing, but none the less, she was still Hermione Granger. _Why did her care?_

Draco stood there staring at the blank face, along with most of the school. The teachers were rushing to Granger, trying to fight through the students. Suddenly, Draco snapped into action. He pushed Weasley out of the way and scoped Hermione's limp body into his arms, like his bride, supporting her head. He nodded to Dumbledore and started running towards the doors of the great hall. The students, not exactly sure what was happening, moved out of the way without a word. Draco carried Hermione out of the crowded great hall and to the nurses' corridors, Potter and Weasley following him, screaming. Draco knew that he should stop and explain that he was only trying to help. Finally, Draco reached Madam Pomfrey and laid Hermione's body on the closest bed. The nurse looked at the blonde weird, as two more boys ran in behind him.

"She passed out in the great hall." Draco's words barley made it out of his mouth when Potter and Weasley whipped out their wands and pointed them straight at Draco.

"What did you do to her Malfoy?" The ginger screamed at him.

"Nothing, _Weasel._" Draco sneered, glaring from one boy to the other. "I just helped your little friend, and all you do to repay me is to threaten me?"

"Shove off Malfoy!" Potter lowered his wand and stalked towards his friend, lying on a hospital bed. Draco moved to block him and stood protectively over the bushy hair girl.

"Oh, so now you want her? Why?" Ron said, with a curious tone.

"Is that any of your business? Besides, we will be having a _family_ may I remind you." Draco smugly answered.

"That's enough!" Ron almost shouted, his wand still pointed at Draco.

Draco casually moved towards Hermione, ignoring her dimwitted friends. He pushed her hair out of her face and made a chair appear with a flick of his wrist. He sat down closed his eyes. Thinking of the weasels questions. _Why did he want her?_ Draco couldn't think of a logical answer. The only response that popped into his head was that he had changed. He was tired of everyone thinking that he was an arrogant prick. The war had really changed him. Seeing Hermione being hurt so badly hit something inside of him. Something almost _human_, and seeing her lay lifeless in the great hall had hit that same feeling.

As Draco was lost in his thoughts, a small voice chirped next to him.

"Malfoy, why the hell am I here?"


End file.
